1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of forming different images on one or two sides of a recording material.
2. Related Background Art
In the above-mentioned field, there is already known an apparatus in which an image is electrophotographically formed on a recording sheet supplied from a sheet feed unit according to an imaging mode selected by an operation unit. Then, the recording sheet is eventually inverted in a both-side unit and the sheet is finally discharged, for example, onto a tray, thereby forming an image or images on one or two sides of the sheet or overlaying images on one side of the sheet.
The both-side unit is so constructed as to temporarily store the recording sheet, after image recording on one side thereof, in an intermediate tray, and to feed the sheet again in synchronization with the sheet feed unit and an image forming unit, thereby forming images on both sides of the recording sheet.
However, the conventional overlay mode allows the formation of images of plural originals on one side of the sheet, but does not readily allow to overlay images of plural, arbitrary originals on a reference image. Also, complicated copying modes are an obstacle to the user, even though copies can be obtained in various ways.